Strange
by AwesomeDuskAngel
Summary: This so-called "Demon Slayer" was a strange man. He was a demon, and he wouldn't tell me his real name. Then again, I guess I'm one to talk about being strange; I'm the Queen of Elves, Mercedes. That's something we have in common. Guess what else we have in common? We're both after the Black Magician. Mercedes x Demon Slayer. Sorry, I'm not good with titles...


**A/N: I actually thought about doing a Mercedes x Demon Slayer fanfic since there are none of those yet. It's also my favorite MapleStory pairing. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MapleStory or its characters.**

* * *

**-Mercedes POV-**

_Just ignore them_, I thought to myself as I walked through Ellinia. _Ignore the men and women staring at your strange pointed ears._ It was true; everyone was staring at me. Not because they thought I was beautiful; it was because they thought I was strange. It was because I was not human. It was because I was an elf.

I was going to Edelstein to train. I needed to get stronger. There was no way I could take on the Black Mage at my current level.

I glanced at some of the humans staring at me. _No. Stop looking at them,_ I thought. I heard whispers from some of them.

"Woah, look at her ears!"

"She's so weird looking!"

"Is she, like, an alien or something?"

Looking away from them and resisting the urge to listen to what they were saying about me, I walked towards the portal that led out of Ellinia. "You don't have time to feel bad about yourself, Mercedes," I told myself. "You need to focus on training, and nothing else." I walked past the Mushrooms and Slimes- I was still amazed that the Slimes were so weak- and towards Six Path Crossway.

* * *

I stepped out of the airship and into Edelstein, and started walking towards the Edelstein Strolling Path. I was almost there, when, all of a sudden, I felt myself crash into something.

I looked to see who I had run into; it was a man with long, bloodred hair, bloodred eyes, purple skin, and…wings? Something about this man seemed familiar. _Why does this man seem so familiar?_ At first, I thought about asking him if I had met him before. _No_, I thought. _It would be impolite of me to ask such a question._ I stood up and picked up my Dual Bowguns. "I apologize for running into you."

He didn't respond. Instead, he just stared at me for a second, and then walked past me.

_That was rude of him!_ I thought. _He just walked off without even accepting my apology!_ I sighed angrily and walked on.

* * *

I shot at monsters and walked on until I came to the place where I wanted to train; Ore Trail. I could fight Big Boulder Munchers here. They were only a little bit stronger than me, so they seemed like good monsters to fight.

I pulled out my Dual Bowguns and started fighting them. I was able to destroy a few before a voice interrupted my training.

"Help me!"

I turned around and saw that a very large group of monsters was attacking a boy; he didn't look like he was strong enough to be in this area.

I ran over and started attacking monsters. "Run!" I yelled to him. He climbed a rope to a platform where he could not be attacked. Unfortunately, now that they had stopped attacking him, they were after _me_.

**-Demon Slayer's POV-**

I walked into the Ore Trail area to defeat some monsters for a quest. Unfortunately, there were no monsters near me. I looked around for some, and noticed something. All of the monsters were gathered around a woman with long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and pointed ears. I could tell she wasn't human. Something about her seemed familiar…Wait, was she the woman from earlier? _She seems to be doing fine defeating them by herself_, I thought. I stood there and watched for a minute. Every monster in the area had gone over to fight her. I watched them hit each other with attacks until a voice interrupted me.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch them beat her up like that?! Or are you going to help her?!" It was a low-leveled boy. What business did he have in this area?

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why should I?" I looked at her again; she was bleeding.

"Don't you know who she is?!" he shouted. "She saved my life! She's like a hero or something!"

_Hero_. It was then that I realized what she was. "Hero..."

**-Mercedes POV-**

Parts of these sharp, rocky monsters were cutting me all over; there was a small cut on my head, a few small cuts on my arm, and a large and extremely painful wound on my side. In an effort to stay alive, I kept shooting monsters.

Suddenly, I heard a sound like the sound of monsters being destroyed. I could just barely make out a black and bloodred blur defeating monsters and….trying to reach me? I wasn't sure.

**-Demon Slayer's POV-**

I had heard about these heroes before. Aran, wielder of the sacred polearm, Maha; Freud, who had formed the Sprit Pact with an Onyx Dragon, Afrien; Phantom, an infamous master thief; Luminous, a mage of light who had been cursed with the power of darkness by the Black Mage; and Mercedes, the Elf Queen. Yes. This woman who stood nearby, trying to stay alive, was none other than the Elf Queen, _Mercedes._

On one hand, I didn't actually know her, and could've just ignored the situation and walked away. On the other hand, this was one of the _5 heroes._ I couldn't just- _No. This is nonsense. She can take care of herself._

Without thinking, I rushed into the crowd of monsters and started attacking. Who cares if she's a hero? She couldn't possibly get out of this in her current state.

**-Mercedes POV-**

I looked and saw that I was about to get hit on the head by a monster. _No…._ I prepared for impact.

No. The monster didn't hit me. I looked and saw that someone had destroyed the monster.

He turned to me for a second as he was attacking, and narrowed his eyes at me.

_Did he just…protect me? _

All of the monsters were gone after some time.

"Get up," ordered the man.

"You have…no right to tell me what…to do," I said, glaring at him. Considering the state I was in at the current moment, I'm guessing it wasn't a very intimidating one.

He pulled me off of the ground. "Walk."

I scowled at him and attempted to do so. Unfortunately, my standing up did not last long. Before I could take even one step, everything went dark.

* * *

**So, how did everyone like the first chapter? Hopefully you guys liked it. (Hopefully. XD) I will post chapter 2 as soon as possible, so stay tuned.**


End file.
